Surprise
by Waterbender2892
Summary: Toph is expecting a nice vacation for her birthday. She was planning on going to Aangs in Kentucky. What she doesnt know is that everyone is going to surprise her. TOphAang, ZukoKatara, SokkaSuki, and Toph can see..... i guess its OOC dont like.. please d
1. Surprise!

Chapter One of Airplane

"Toph?" I heard my name being called, but I didn't want to get up. "Toph?" I turned over and looked at the clock. 6:45 Am. I yawned and turned back over. 6:45… what was so important about- Oh No! My flight to Kentucky leaves at 7:30! I shot out of bed and ran for the door.

"Finally you're up!" I turn and see the smirking face of Suki. I had moved in with her after collage, she was studying plants, same as me. So after collage we started a lawn service together, until one of us gets a better job offering of course.

"Suki! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I complain, as I scramble to get dressed and check my packed clothing.

"Hey don't blame this on me! You forgot to set your alarm" she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I thought YOU were my alarm!" I said knowing very well it was my responsibly. Her smile grew, "Well if you're mad at me, then I guess you don't want the pancakes I made you that are waiting on the table." She said "Aw thank you" I said. She was always so nice to me.

I took my now ready suitcase, and ran down the stairs. I stopped on my way down when I heard some footsteps, and pans crashing. I had no idea who or what was in our kitchen. "Hello? Anybody there?" I said, my heart jumping in my chest. "NO! No one here!" I heard them say. I smiled, that voice was all too familiar. I ran into the kitchen and into his arms. "Aang!" I said as our hug loosened. "What are you doing here? I thought I was leaving for your house…" I said. His smile widened and I could tell it had something to do with Suki. "Well, I couldn't wait that long… so I got a plane and came here." He said lifting me up and swinging me around.

"Surprise!" I looked into the dining room and I saw all my old friends from high school. "Hey Toph" I heard Zuko say. "Toph!" Katara no doubt, as she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug "Yo sup Toph?" Sokka said. "Oh… Yue couldn't make it; she had to meet with the Queen of England." Sokka said "She might be the next heir" he smiled I smiled back. "You all came up here for me?" I asked. I willed myself not to cry. "Yup! We all came here for your birthday!" Katara said as she leaned against Zuko who wrapped his arm around her waist. Sokka made a gagging face and I laughed. Then I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and turn me around.

Aang was smiling. "So… what do you think?" he asked our faces growing closer. I smiled as I said "I love it" our faces grew closer, till there was nothing holding us apart. His lips felt soft and wanting. I opened my mouth and gladly let him in to explore my mouth for the millionth time. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck, allowing his arms to tighten around my waits. As soon as the kiss was over, we all decided to go shopping. The nearest mall was about 45 minutes away.

"What do you guys want to go shopping for?" I asked them when we got there. I knew the moll like the back of my hand.

"Well, I don't care… as long as I'm with you" Aang whispered the last part. My lips twitched into a smile as we walked toward my favorite store, Forever 21. As I tried on different things, I felt Aang's gaze on my as I twirled around in a green and white embroidered tube dress. "What do you think?" I asked him. He smiled and walked up "I think you look beautiful!" he gave me a quick kiss then turned to let me change out of it and into my regular clothes. As I walked up to the counter empty handed, Aang gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything. He went to the bathroom so I caught up with Katara and Zuko.

"Hey guys!" I looked around but didn't see Sokka. "Where's Sokka?" I asked they both looked at me and covered my mouth. "Shhh!" they said in unison "He might hear you" Katara said. Then I clicked. They ditched him to be alone. I smiled but didn't say anything as I walked along Katara thanking me in a quiet whisper.

When we all finally met up in the food court. Aang found Sokka and they were chatting away. Zuko and Katara were in line at the Sushi restaurant, no doubt Katara's choosing. I walked over to Aang and Sokka. "What are we having this afternoon?" I asked Sokka was about to say something when Aang cut in "whatever you want" I smiled and settled for some Subway.

After we ate we all went back to the car, and went home. When we got home everyone decided to watch The Return on Paper View. It was the scariest movie I had seen in a while. I was curled up on Aang, hiding in his chest. He smiled and stroked my back to try and comfort me. He left during the movie to go make some pop corn. It took him longer then I would have thought it would, but I considered the fact that I was watching a scary movie and wanted him by my side.

By the time we were finished with the movie, it was around 8:00. We ordered pizza before the movie so everyone was set; all we needed to figure out were the sleeping arrangements. I went upstairs and went to find Suki. She was in her room reading a book about Tulips when I walked in. She put down her book and waited for me to talk.

"I just want to know what were going to do about sleeping arrangements." I said feeling like a little girl asking her parents for a sleep over.

"Well I think you and Aang are old enough to share a bed," she said, and I blushed. "I know Zuko and Katara are planning on sharing a bed, so they can have the guest room" she had to think harder to figure out what to do about Sokka. "Sokka can sleep in here." She pointed to the couch in her master bedroom. "That's a pull out" she stated. I saw the look in her eye and smiled. She had been crushing on Sokka ever since I could remember.

I told everyone their sleeping arrangements and everyone but Sokka was okay with it. "Why do I have to sleep up there in HER room?" he whined "Because there inst anywhere else for you to sleep" I said I was getting tired and loosing my patience. He grumbled something about "Mean" and "Unfair" as he walked up the stairs.

We all smiled and went to go get ready for bed.


	2. Sleeping arrangements?

Chapter Two

All the while Aang and I were getting ready for bed I was afraid to look into his eyes. I have never shared a bed with a boy before. I didn't know what to expect.

While we were brushing our teeth, he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but to blush. I was finished before him so I turned on the T.V in my room. Hannah Montana was on; I changed the channel to CSI: Las Vegas my favorite show. This episode was one where a dead man on a beach was found with an unconscious beaten girl. It was my favorite.

As they were examining the body, Aang came out of the bathroom. I looked up and blushed harder then ever. He was only wearing boxers. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, but the look in his eyes where genuinely innocent. So I relaxed a little bit.

He came over and got under the covers. "CSI: Miami!" he said "I love this show!" he said. I smiled back "Me too" I said he smiled too and said "I know you do. Why do you think I bought their t-shirt for you in… what was it? 7th? 8th grade?"

We both started laughing at that memory. Aang had no idea what to get me for my 14th birthday, he heard my say I love CSI so he got me their shirt... only it was for CSI: Miami and not Las Vegas. I still pretended to love the gift even if it wasn't quite what I was looking for.

"I still have that shirt." I whispered, Aang caught the words, "Do you really?" I nodded embarrassed, "You know," he said as he started getting up and going over to his suitcase. "I still have the invitation" I was in shock when he showed me the hand-made card I made because I thought all the cards at the store were stupid. The card brought back so many memories that made me smile, and laugh. "Aang…" was all I could muster out of my mouth before he kissed me.

"I love you" he said. At that moment I knew he really meant it. My stomach filled with a warm glowing feeling as I answered with my own heart filled "I love you too" I decided it was my turn to start a kiss.

The kiss was passion filled and loving, like nothing in the world was ever going to get us. It was amazing. When it ended, I turned over and Aang wrapped his hand around my waist as I turned off the TV and the lights before I went to bed. I smiled as I turned over allowing my head to rest in Aang's neck.

Both Aang and I were woken up by the loud screaming we heard. I looked over at the clock to find it was 1 o'clock in the morning. I groaned and flipped over onto my belly, and pounded my pillow over my ears.

Aang, being quite curious all his live, got up to listen to the voices.

"WHAT?" It was Suki's voice for sure "HOW DARE YOU" she screamed.

"What do you mean by HOW DARE YOU? You're the one who started it!" Sokka yelled back. Aang grunted as he knew this was bound to happen. Everyone knew that they liked each other and the only way they showed it was by fighting.

"Well I wouldn't have started it if you hadn't led me on!" Suki said. I got up… well this conversation was getting interesting.

"Well… Don't do it again!" Sokka said his voice growing a little bit.

"Fine!" we heard Suki spit out

"Fine!" Sokka returned

There was a big 'hump' to which it belonged, was unrecognizable then the lights went out and there was not another word.

Aang and I looked at each other with just as much confusion as ever. I started to giggle, then I burst out laughing. Aang joined, and soon we were laughing so hard our stomachs were hurting.

After things settled down a little bit, I decided I was hungry for a little snack.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I asked. He smiled and we walked down the stairs.

He started some tea and I put some left over cherry pie in the microwave.

"I wonder what they were fighting about…" Aang started. I smiled and thought about the many, many possibilities.

Just then, Katara and Zuko came into the kitchen. I smiled at Katara and she waved drowsily.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Aang asked as he looked at the zombie Zuko, who might as well be sleep walking.

"We heard yelling…" Was all we got out of Katara. I giggled and Aang stifled his own laugh.

The cherry pie was done, and that seemed to wake Zuko up. He grabbed his stomach right as it grumbled. To this everyone, including Katara, laughed.

"Would you guys care to join us?" I asked politely. Zuko nodded and sat right down, and Katara looked in the fridge for something less 'fattening', and came up with a banana.

"I'm guessing the yelling was coming from Sokka and Suki." Katara stated. I nodded and told her what we heard. She looked over at Zuko and smiled.

" I wonder what happened." She said

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow" Aang and I said in unison.

We all finished our food, then went back to bed, all of us anxious to find out what happened in Suki's room.


	3. Awkward

Chapter Three

Mind you, this is in Suki's pov. Read, Review aaaannnnnddddd enjoy Oh almost forgot. Check out my friends Thegoddescalledfinch's story Not Blind. I enjoyed it… Maybe you will if you read it be sure to review… Whether it's good or bad she wants some feed back :D thanx! Now let's begin ;)

I was so infatuated with my book that I didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway of my master bedroom. I continued reading obliviously and I just got to a good part when-

"Ahem!" The cough caught my attention, and I quickly looked up and into the memorable blue eyes.

I smiled at him and put my book mark in and stood up. I was wearing my flowered robe that fit me perfectly. I saw Sokka's eyes flicker up and down my body. I smirked. 'This could be fun' I said to myself.

"Okay, I am sure as hell not sharing a bed with you." He said crossing his arms and giving me that famous 'you've got to be kidding me' look. I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling.

I sat at the foot of my bed and crossed my legs, I saw Sokka visibly swallow. I smiled the best smile I could muster, before pointing to the couch.

"You can sleep on that old uncomfortable thing" I said, "Or you can be a man and respect me enough to share a bed with me." As I finished the sentence, he glanced at the couch then at my bed. I turned on the Television, and flipped through the channels. "Take your pick" I stated as innocently as possible.

I saw his inner-battle play out through his facial expressions. Finally I saw him look at me and went to the bathroom. When he came back he was in long pajama bottoms, without a shirt on. I kept my eyes on the Television still acting as innocently as I possibly could, considering the hott guy in my line of peripheral vision.

He came and stood in front of my view of the television. "What _are_ you doing?" I asked him the remote hanging loosely in my hand. He leaned in so his face was inches from mine. "I decided to sleep in your bed" he whispered and walked over to, what he chose, to be his side of the bed.

I smiled and stood by my side of the bed. Sokka noticed and looked at me. "What are you waiting for?" he asked me, obviously uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"… Just turn around for a second." I said he looked at me with a questioning glance but did as I said.

I watched the back of his head for a second or two before I finally took off my robe. My green tank top, accompanied by my favorite green and white striped underwear, I got under the covers as fast as I could and Sokka turned around.

"What was that about?" he asked me. I blushed and he gave me another questioning look.

"Okay I've known you for a while now, and I have never seen you blush…" He thought out loud. "What's going on?" he arched his eyebrow. I giggled and shook my head the covers pulled up to my shoulder. He saw my hands tighten around the covers and his eyes widened. "You're not naked are you!" he said jumping up taking the covers with him. I yelped as I got up and grabbed a pillow to cover my lower half.

"No of course not you idiot!" I half screamed at him. "Then what are you hiding?" he asked. I huffed my anger rising and looked at the clock, 11:45pm, "Look you sleep in pj bottoms and no top… I sleep in a tank top… and no pants." I removed the pillow and Sokka's eyes locked with mine before he couldn't take it anymore and looked down.

"Hey!" I said and replaced the pillow, grabbing another one as best as I could and threw it at him. "What?" he threw his hands up in defense. I caught the smile he had on his face and giggled. I hit him with the pillow I was using to cover myself not caring anymore. He grunted and grabbed one of his own and hit me back. I hit him in the stomach and he got on the bed and ran for me. I screamed as he attacked me, hitting me left and right. When I opened my eyes, he was straddling me holding my pillow in one hand and mine in another. I smirked and used a martial arts move I learned in Karate in grade school. I ended up on top of his back, both pillows in my possession and Sokka unable to move.

"Mmmmph" was all he could say his face buried in the carpet. He tried to turn around but couldn't. I flipped him over placing his hands above his head. "Admit it!" I said "Admit I won!" I said both of us out of breath. He smiled and shook his head. "Make me" he said. I giggled and leaned closer "Maybe I will" I said, him leaning closer as I smiled and pulled back. He tried to lean closer again, and I teased him licking my lips. He groaned and eventually surrendered.

"Fine! You won!" I giggled and we both got up. I got under the covers and we watched old comedy movies on ABC Family together laughing at the same parts. I couldn't help but notice the occasional glance he gave me. It mad me blush. I turned out the lights and looked at the clock. 12:00 Am. I sighed and turned off the Television. "Hey!" Sokka said in the darkness.

"I was watching that!" he said again acting like a baby. I giggled and told him I was tired. He said a pouting "Fine" then we both drifted off to sleep.

**58 Mins later… **

I snuggled closer to the warmth I was feeling. It felt nice whatever it was. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock 12:58am. I lightly stretched my arms and legs, then I felt something tighten around my waist and I screamed. I instinctively reached for the lamp and turned it on. I saw Sokka, eyes half open. His arm wrapped around my waist, he tightened his grip and snuggled his head against me.

"Get up!" I half screamed at him, when he didn't respond I shook him. He snuggled a little bit more before he opened his eyes all the way. I waited a couple seconds for him to realize what was going up. 'Three… two…'

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?!" he sprang up taking his hands off of my waist and scooting back to his side of the bed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" I said, my hands folded across my chest, I gave him that 'you sick pig' look I was well known for.

"Wait… you don't think…" I said, he looked back and forth from me to the couch.

"Suki, I would never do something like that to you… your not exactly the greatest catch." His eyes widened as he said that, and he covered his mouth. 

"What?!" I screamed so loud I was positive everyone could hear me "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at him again, his face turned from guilt to anger.

"What do you mean 'HOW DARE YOU?'" he asked his voice rising with each word "You're the one who started it!" he screamed

"Well I wouldn't have started it if you hadn't led me on!" I screamed I covered my mouth again and blushed. He looked down and scratched the back of his head his voice still firm and loud.

"Well… Don't do it again" he said looking at me again.

Anger filled me as I remembered that I had nothing to do with it. It was after all _His_ arm around my waist but I was too tired to say anything.

"Fine" I half screamed again.

"Fine!" Sokka said as he got on his side of the bed and turned over.

I let out a loud 'Humpf' before I turned out the light and looked at the clock 1:05am. I yawned and fell fast asleep again.

**THE NEXT MORNING AT AROUND 10:00am**

"Suki…Suki…" I felt someone shaking me awake. I turned over, not wanting to know who was waking me up. "Suki, you might want to wake up" the voice warned. I cracked an eye open, but didn't see anything. So I closed it up again. Then I heard a camera flash and I opened both my eyes and shot up. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, just then I was brought back down and snuggled closer by Sokka. I screamed so loud I woke him up. I heard laughter then I noticed Toph, Aang, Katara and Zuko all around the bed laughing their hearts out. Sokka let me go immediately, and went red in the face. I looked at everyone and blushed also. We both shooed everyone out and got dressed.

"Wow that was…" I started

"Awkward?" he finished. I nodded and we both giggled as we headed downstairs, dreading every step.


End file.
